Born To Kill, A Clato Story
by SCPetit
Summary: Clove Green is a very smart girl; she's extremely agile and good with knives. Most of the time she's alone, totally isolated from society. Cato Boyer is one of the richest kids in district two, he's good looking, mysterious, blood thirsty.But don't judge a book for its cover page, not everything is what it seems to be... maybe his life is not perfect.
1. Chapter 1

I swirl and turn in my bed in any possible way. I haven't been sleeping lately, Rilus hasn't come home, maybe he's dead. It would be the better thing, if he dies the district would take care of us send us to an orphanage and, if we are lucky to a foster home.

In district two there are a lot of couples that can't have kids, and that would do anything to have them. Of course, Cassidy would be the first one in being adopted; everyone loves a sweet and caring girl like her. I don't think that someone want to call 'daughter' to a seven-year-old thief.

I turn around one more time, this time I am facing the window, you can see the moon and a couple stars from here. I'm sure that mother is watching over us. It would be better if she could actually help us, but I don't think she can do much being dead.

Somehow I'm asleep, I can't say I had the best of dreams, the nightmares are back.

This time, is different, the pain is more real. I can feel the needles breaking through my arms, my legs, my body. The cold steel sending chills down my back, just doing everything more painful.

Darkness, cold darkness is all I feel after, everything just leaving me emptier than ever.

I open my eyes heavily, allowing my sight to adapt, I roll seeking to remove the feeling of laziness. I can't though, something is not letting me.

—"What the h-" — I turn round, just to see the body of the Little Cassidy deeply asleep. She has so much peace in her sleep, watching her sleeping is the closest thing to watching an angel.

I wish she could just stay like that, without worries, just her being happy. But this is not a happy world, this is a cruel world that doesn't care about children suffering and becoming assassins just to bring 'glory and pride' to a district that hasn't done anything but hurt them leaving them to their fate.

—"Cassidy, wake up" — I shake her as hard as I could, that girl sleeps like a bear.

—"School is in fifteen, ¡go take a shower!" — The little girl with eyes identical to mine gets up clearly angry and snarls in her way to the bathroom. She knows that if she doesn't obey they'll be a punishment. I can't make her believe everything is color pink, when it is not. Not since mom died.

—"I told you I didn't want you here when I came back!" — Rilus is here; I locked the door and get prepared to start another fight with my 'loving father'.

—"You know, it would be easier to do if you came home every day" — I could hear his footsteps coming nearer, the unmistakable sound of his working boots beating the fragile wooden floor, the tinkling of the empty liquor bottles and his heavy breathing.

Cassidy had finished dressing and was curled up in a ball in one of the corners of the room. The last fight didn't come out very good; I have a scar that will make me remember it for the rest of my life. If he hadn't insulted my mother everything would be different.

Rilus began to knock on the door frantically, hoping for a response. My sister put her hands on her knees and placed her head there, trying to scare off thoughts, not to focus on the problem.

—"Open the fucking door, Clove! I know you're there" — his voice was raspy, it seemed more to a growl, from all the alcohol he had drunk.

—"I didn't know you're now a Soothsayer, Rilus" — I said with sarcasm, and a little touch of mockery in my voice.

—"Don't be stupid and open the door!" — His anger was growing with every second that passed; I knew that it would not last long before exploding.

—"If you want to get in, do it yourself"— I walked away from the door as far as I could, Cassidy drowned a cry. I went to her hugged her, affection has never been my thing, but it is the only thing that calms her.

—"Listen to me Cassidy, I want you to hide under the bed and don't leave until I say so, ok?" — I whispered clearly in her ear, in an order tone.

—"But… what about you? If he does something to you… I don't want to be alone" — her voice began to break, and some sobs escaped her throat.

—"I'll be good; I know what I'm doing. Now go and hide" — I helped her to get up and hide and then I went for my knife, it was nothing out of the ordinary, only a kitchen knife sharp enough to make an injury that can distract Rilus long enough to escape.

Just when I was taking the knife out of the trap in the drawer, the door opened, revealing a clearly drunk figure. Rilus broke out the bottles to the sides of my room causing glass to fly and me in the face. Even if they didn't hurt me a lot; I still felt a few drops of blood make their way down my face.

—"Stupid brat, why you don't obey? I'm your fucking father!" - Right, if you call father someone who is never at home, that never pay attention to you and leaves you to take care of your little sister…

—"And what a father you are…"— I crossed my arms over my chest, keeping the knife in the back of my pants.

—"Don't you dare insult me" — he took me by the wrist and sent me flying towards my bed.

—"Is what you deserve, since the day my mother died you haven't done anything more than get drunk"— It wasn't my intention that he listened, but he did, and that was the drop that spilled the glass.

He came closer, with his hand-made fists, ready to hurt me. I leaned in my forearms, feigning surrender, that confused him a bit, just enough to give me the time to take out my weapon.

A smile spread across my face when I saw his surprised expression, Rilus started backing when I began to play with the knife in my hands. I can't say I know how to use it properly, but I've practice enough to hurt someone his size.

— "Are you scared, Rilus?" — with every step I made he retreated one.

—"Clo… leave that Clove!" — He stumbled one of the broken glass and fell to the ground cutting his hands with more broken glass.

—"How does it feel, huh Rilus? How does it feel to be on the other side, helpless, scared?" — He tried to check his wound, but he couldn't fix his sight in one hand.

Despite all that he has made to us something stopped me, I couldn't kill him, after all he is my father and I'm sure Cassidy is watching I will not take away her innocence, I will not allow it if I can avoid it.

—"You are speechless… what a surprise. I think maybe I should help you a little" — I approached him and buried my knife in his left leg.

The cry of pain that escaped his lips was gratifying; I stare at him for a moment how he was suffering, I really wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel everything that my sister and I have suffered, but that wasn't my goal, not today.

—"Cassidy, run!" — I kept pointing the knife at Rilus while I made sure that my sister went down safe and sound.

I saw Rilus out of the corner of my eye, while I was helping her get out of the window she was always had a phobia of heights.

I made the mistake of leaving him alone, a couple of seconds, long enough for somehow managed stand up and take me down, knife in hand.

He had both of his hands on my shoulders making it impossible to move, his eyes went from my scared face to the sharpened piece of steel in my hand.

—"Don't you know that the children shouldn't play with knives?" — He laughed stupidly.

I tried to free myself but it was impossible, Rilus is twice as large, and is stronger than me for his work in the quarries.

— "Now who got his tongue cut off, huh?" —

In a moment of despair I lifted my leg hitting him in the crotch, forcing him to swing and fall to the ground. I took the knife he had taken from me and jumped out the window.

When I landed from fall of the second floor, I was expecting to see Cassidy waiting behind the tree where we used to play, but she wasn't there.

I started shouting her name but nobody answered, maybe this nightmare _**can**_ get worse.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, this is my very first published fanfiction. I hope you all like it, and please, please review. Any comments will be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

—"Cassidy, answer me!" — Damn it. My hands were sweating, my legs trembling and my sister was nowhere to be found. If a peacekeeper finds her… I'll never forgive myself.

I had walked about a mile, when I started to hear sobs; I got closer to them until I stumbled upon a small figure curled up in a ball. I turned it too see who it was, it was her.

—"Cassidy, are you ok?" — She freaked out a bit when I said her name; my voice sounded weird one octave higher than normal.

She raised her head; her hair was everywhere, trapped in her skin by the tears. She had puffy red eyes and some crimson specks all over her little face. Had she been crying all this time?

—"You don't know how worried I was don't you ever do that again Cassidy Green!" I thought I was never going to find you, or worse, that someone had seen you. Do you know what peacekeepers do to the children that walk loose out there in the night? When I tell you to wait there... "-I couldn't go on, her arms were tightly wrapped around me choking my words.

I returned the hug, it felt good. I sent my hand to her back just strong enough for her to, yet soft and comforting. I never show this side of me, but who cares I found her and I will never let her go, is all I have left.

—"Clove, I thought you were dead" – she whispered in my ear, with her still broken voice.

—"Cassidy don't think that, everything will be alright. I'll always take care of you, and I'll never leave you understand? We'll be fine as long as we are together" — We stayed there for a while, in our tight embraced having a 'sister's moment' as Cass say.

But something ended with our adorable moment, just when I thought everything was over heard footsteps coming towards us. Cassidy shouted, I covered her mouth with my hand.

At that time you could hear a pin drop on the cold floor of the street.

Without thinking, I changed to defense position with my sister to my back. My hand flew to the knife that was still in my pants, we stepped back a few steps seeking not be seen.

The footsteps were getting closer, the light breeze made us tremble.

I went to see if the coast was clear, my sister stayed behind.

When we arrived, there was nobody, whoever had been was no longer there. I turned around expecting to meet with a frightened face, reflection of mine. There was nothing, Cassidy was gone...

She couldn't do it alone, she wouldn't leave me, and it was supposed that we would be together in this. I was going to protect her.

I looked everywhere, if Rilus finds her, her life will be a living hell.

A corner, an alley, a street and still nothing. She was nowhere to be seen, she had vanished like a ghost.

— "Looking for this?" — A tall boy probably in his twenties came out of nowhere, his white uniform glowed in the dark... he was a peacekeeper.

The man was holding Cassidy's by the neck and cutting off her breathing, her weak arms trying to break free, but it was useless, he was strong.

—"Let her go!" — I cried, I was scared and it showed in my voice.

—"Why?" — He smiled mischievously

—"She is dying leave her already!" —The peacekeeper seemed to be enjoying this too much for my taste, I wouldn't say that witness my sister death is fun.

—"That's so lovely; you want to save your sister." It's a pity that she hasn't much time alive... "—he tighten his grip around Cassidy's neck."

She tried to breathe, to cling to life but all she could do was accept that she wouldn't get out of this alive... But ...

—"How do you know she's my sister?" — I got closer to him, curiosity taking over me.

The confusion crossed his face for a second, as if he remembered that he said something he shouldn't. He stepped back a little and loosened his grip on my sister.

So if I keep pushing, maybe he will let her go. That is my best option. No, it's my only option.

—"It's rude not to answer your mom didn't taught you manners?" — Now he was really confused, he surely wasn't a child facing him.

— "You're braver than I thought. Or maybe you're just stupid; you shouldn't challenge the peacekeepers. After all we are here to end with slags like you "— scum ... I wouldn't refer to myself as slag. Rebel, yes, needed, maybe, but never as slag.

—"So why don't you just arrest me and release her? After all I'm the scum "— that gave him something to think about, he was silent a long time, the more time he spends thinking, more time I have to create a plan.

Cassidy was safe for now; the peacekeeper had lowered his guard and now he only had one hand slightly squeezing my sister's neck.

I remembered the knife that was still resting in the back pocket of my pants.

—"I'm afraid I can't do that, baby. The rules are strict when it comes to children who are away from home after curfew "— Of course I do, they don't cease to remind us that they have the power and if we violate one of their rules, no matter how silly it may seem, they'll punish us.

Not respecting the curfew is one of the worst things you can do, not many know why it was imposed, or at least not that they tell us. It has existed since I can remember and if you're not at home at nine o'clock, the punishment is torture, and no one has survived.

—"Sure, and you are a person who follow rules" — I said with some sarcasm in my voice.

He looked at me, then at his uniform and then at me again, as it was something too obvious to answer.

Cassidy was more frightened than ever, her face as pale as a sheet of paper made her small and abundant freckles pop.

_I just hope this works..._

—"So you like to bother children, right? What are adults to much of a challenge for you, agent ... "— I saw his elegant plaque that engraved the name Lynch Swiftahole in some kind of cursive writing.

— "Swiftahole" — he looked at me with anger, just the reaction I expected.

Her hand flew to his gun, leaving my sister free ... petrified, but free.

My hand did the same and within a couple seconds I had the sharp knife in my right hand. Lynch looked everywhere, as if he was looking for someone.

— "Do you plan to hurt _me_?" — He opened his eyes wide and tightened his grip on his weapon.

—"If you do not release her, I'll have to do it" — I pointed my head to my sister's jelly and tried to put the most welcoming smile, It didn't work well, Cassidy still returned a smile of compassion and gratitude.

I felt a knot in my stomach, why is she thanking me? I was the one who always got us in trouble, I've done nothing but harm her and still she never fails to trust me.

That gave me the strength to throw against the six feet of pure muscle and brute force known as Lynch Swiftahole.

My action only made him to drop my sister completely and stagger a bit. He put his hand to his face, in self-defense.

—"Nice reflexes agent. You know, the first thing you protect is what matters most to you?" — I smiled for a few seconds, before he grabbed my small torso and threw me a few feet away.

I screamed in pain, right after hearing something break, hopefully it's not the spine if not I'm totally screwed.

I turned my body to the left, where the fight had just occurred that I'm sure will lead me to death or jail. I met Cassidy, scared to death in a corner, watching from a distance.

I was going to go with her, when I decided to turn around expecting to find the moon or something that attracts the attention of a five year old instead, I found the face of extreme rage of Lynch, I bet you he thought I'd be dead.

I can't die now; there are people who need me. Well, maybe just one, but I would give my life for her.

—"Bad luck Lynch it was just the ankle" — I finally could catch my breath and say a few words.

— "Your father wasn't wrong, you are the most stubborn girl I've ever known" — my father ... he told everything to Lynch? Impossible, he never leaves the quarries, or the crazy Seerick bar, I doubt he can make his feet coordinate a larger distance.

—"Smart girl, it's a shame that we have to kill you" — smart girl? Kill? Who does he think he is to say that, he can't decide this, only the head of the peace officers can make those decisions not his stupid licks boots.

My hand closed and became tight fists. I was tired of everyone doing what they want with me that think they can handle and manipulate me to their benefit, from having to endure the beatings, insults and tantrums that everyone believes I deserve.

So I did the first thing that came to my mind, I threw the knife to Swiftahole.


	3. Chapter 3

The world stopped spinning, the birds stopped singing, and time stopped running. The only thing that crossed my mind was that I should get us out of here as soon as possible and find a place to sleep.

All I heard was my strong and quick heart beating through my ears.

Lynch's face contorts in a thousand and one ways containing a different emotion every five seconds. All existing expressions passed through his eyes, from the unmistakable sadness to worry.

What surprised me the most was that he did not say a word he just stood there wrapped in his own bubble.

He didn't move when my rusty knife was embedded in his left arm. His only reaction to the attack was to remove the bloody blade from his arm and evaluate his injury, nothing serious, nothing the Capitol medicine can't cure.

—"Stop watch it Lynch, it won't magically disappear just because you're watching it" — this was becoming something boring and overwhelming.

Not knowing if you're going to die or not, if they're going to put you in jail for the rest of your life or just leave you alone in the woods and let you die of hunger and cold.

All this would be easier if I knew that this is my destiny, maybe I could come up with a plan ... right, a plan that fails like this. Nothing goes according to the 'plan' is actually the furthest thing from the plan that we could be the worst circumstances.

We've escaped from worse places; I know we can get through this ... if I only knew how to exactly do it.

_—_ "Stupid Girl do you think I don't know that? I've been hurt before. You know, I'm not just a pretty face I can also be deadly "_—_ I rolled my eyes with his response, I bet if you search for the word _arrogant_ in the dictionary Lynch's face appear as main definition.

_—_"I am sorry to break your bubble of happiness but... Let's just say that if you knew how to defend yourself that wound wouldn't be open, would it?" _—_ He could have killed me since the moment he saw me, why didn't he do it? Why does he clings to have two girls paralyzed with fear? Whatever it is, I'm sure it has something to do with Rilus.

_—_"Stop talking, you just make things worse" – he took his hair in his hands and pulled desperately at it.

I got up trying not to move the broken ankle too much barely containing the pain and maintaining an expressionless face. _I have to be strong; I have to be strong, for Cassidy, for me, for our future, if we have one._

_—_"Why didn't you kill me?" — I leaned my head a little to the right and took a few steps towards him wondering how a peacekeeper can be so ... useless.

The peacekeepers are supposed to be smart, agile, fearless, afraid of anything but Lynch ... Lynch seemed almost scared of me.

_—_"You had many opportunities; you could do it from afar. Or when you find us, you can do right now, when we're distracted, but you didn't. "_—_ I began to surround him putting him nervous, discovering who he really is.

_—_"You can't because you're not a true peacekeeper, are you? Of course, if that's your real name. You haven't killed us because you've never done it and never will. Do you know why I think so? Because you're a total coward "_—_ I stood right in front of him, looking into his eyes daring him to do something about it.

_—_"I am not a coward Clove, I'm not a fucking coward!" _—_If he is not a coward, I'm not Clove Green either.

—"Prove it" – I crossed arms over my chest putting all my weight on the good leg. The adrenaline was running through my veins, I needed to keep it that way, without adrenaline in my system I would faint and there would no one who saves Cassidy.

—"Unlike you I don't need to prove anything to anybody" —He mimicked my position, mocking me.

—"That's not what I've seen in the square, when all of you are together, you know to receive orders from your superior" — I saw his jaw tense when I mentioned the guy who is the captain of the peacekeepers in the district, Kaile Madison.

_—_"Is out of respect, which is something I fear you will never be able to understand "_—_

_—_"I think you're afraid" _—_I changed my body position to defense; unfortunately I had already lost my blade, although running would work just as well this time.

His hand flew to his belt, where he kept all his weapons, from a gun to some handcuffs. I was surprised when he pull out a pair of shuriken stars and positioned himself ready to attack, with a mischievous smile forming in his face.

Each shuriken occupied one of the holes between his fingers. Eight, I had to dodge eight sharp blades and knowing Lynch he would throw them right to the vital points.

My heart was beating faster and faster, the shuriken gusts seemed endless. I had already dodged twenty of them, but Lynch was taking more from his 'magic bag'.

I had made attempts to return the attacks; none of them had even reached halfway the target.

When I could send one a far enough distance he had already run out of his prized stars. His next step, come running towards me with outstretched arms just at the height of my throat.

I dodged his attack just in time, grabbing all the stars I could with my hands cutting myself in the process.

I ran to the corner of a building that would use as a shield me while Lynch seeks me desperate... so desperate that he wouldn't notice someone standing right behind him, shame that I realized too late. When I tried to do something his face was already in my way.

I will never forget the crazy and red eyes, the maniacal smile and his hands stiff in my neck. Lynch had lost the little sanity he had left, and was ready to complete the task that was assigned to him and kill me once and for all.

I couldn't breathe, cry, talk, nothing. Tears began to form in my eyes ready to fall, without any effort they fell down my cheeks making me feel the cold wind drying them.

At least I know I will die protecting my sister and not for some stupid reason.

Lynch's hands loosened their grip on me, and I could breathe or at least grab some air, but I didn't feel the air get to my lungs it is too late.

Swiftahole arms turned me until my back was leaning against his chest and his head fell to settle on my shoulder. I felt his heavy breathing wading through my hair and down to my ear.

_—_"Do you want to know why I didn't kill you instantly? Well, I will tell you little Clove, you look like my daughter Laina, she died years ago, they took her away from me. 'Peacekeepers must take care of their reputation', but now that I can't see your innocent face, now I can do it "_—_He released my neck for a minute and I instantly fell down on my knees begging for air.

The shuriken stars glowed beautifully under the moonlight, if I could only reach them.

I saw that Lynch thundered his knuckles one by one then his neck and apparently would continue to have thundered every bone in his body. So I quietly crawled into the knives and hid them in my hand. I went back to my place and I became the frightened little girl who was here only a few moments ago, just in time.

Swiftahole walked towards me hungry for blood, a hunger that only my blood can quench.

He won't do it, he won't kill me, you have to defend yourself Clove just take a deep breathe do whatever you have to do to save your neck.

—"Do you want to say a few words to your sister before you know ... die?" — I stiffened at his words, but I kept quiet, my sisters know everything I would tell her anyways.

—"I thought so, now where were we?" — He got me up from the ground with one hand, I lowered my eyes to try to see where I was, but everything was blurry. I take a lead on his uniform, if it ends up red I would mean that I reach my target.

I closed my eyes, took the deepest breath I could and threw a star to where I remember the peacekeeper body was.

Seconds later, I fell again with my butt onto the ground; I walked away from him as far and fast as possible and ran into the woods.

Finding Cassidy wouldn't be that hard, I just have to look to the treetops and see her yellow shoes, and I would know exactly where she is.

I couldn't scream, besides my throat burns like fire I don't want to have to deal Swiftahole again. When I find him I'll get rid of him, I'll hide him and make it look like it was a robbers attack or just bury him.

—"Clove I'm here"— the soft whisper of her voice made my heart leap from joy, I wanted to shout her name and hold her until my arms ached, but instead I just turned to see her round little face. The first thing she did was point to something behind me, with concern in her eyes.

Trees, trees and more trees was all I saw until a hand landed on my lips violently. My instincts told me to scream, but that is clearly out.

The person's hands were not as large as Lynch's, but the force with which they're putting pressure in my lips was amazing. Something told me that he had done this before.

An accomplice, maybe it was Lynch's assistant, tried to free myself from his grip but it was too strong.

I bit his hand and when he was off guard I buried a star on his or her right arm and leg.

—"What the hell? All I wanted to do was to help! I knew I shouldn't do this "— the guy said something I couldn't hear.

—"Who are you and what are you doing here?" – I said in a firm voice, but it broke at the half of the sentence.

—"I was trying to help you , but I think it was a bad idea, I better get out of here" – He removed the two sharp blades from his body with a surprising calm then stood up and dusted off his pants. Soon I was watching his back going away and entering in the darkness.

—"What a way to help, you know. You could have said you were a good guy or something ... "—the boy, who was about nine and had dirty blonde hair, heard me talk and kept walking when I finished.

Cassidy took my hand and I saw the saddest look I had seen in her eyes, a look that said that he was our last chance. So I filled my lungs and screamed as loud as I could.

—"Wait, I think we could use a little help" – I swallowed my pride and ran to him.

He turned completely before we crashed and sighed.

—"Fine, but there are some things you should know and understand before I can do anything for you" – I shrugged my shoulders and started listening.

—"First of all, I was never here, much less helping you. Second, you'll do everything I say when I say it and without a word. And if we see each other again don't bother to say hello, I will not answer anyway. Got it? "—I hadn't noticed that my arms were crossed and I had a grimace on my face.

—"I'll do it with one condition"—he nodded, and waited to analyze what I had to say.

—"Your name"— I couldn't leave with a complete stranger after all. He was a little surprised but then smiled at me.

—"Cato" —


	4. Chapter 4

The road was quiet, after picking Cassidy up the boy didn't talk much. The little one clung to me as if I was her only hope; I felt the fear get out her small trembling fingers, cold because of the mist from the forest.

I had to be strong for us, but I couldn't trust him just because he's helping us, life has taught me not to trust everyone who crosses your path.

—"Cato, you where are you from?" — I had to find things out, by hook or by crook.

—"Uhm… I'm from two obviously"— his voice was as cold as the air that made me have goose bumps.

—"Of course you're from two, but from what part of two?" I have never seen you around"—He ignored me completely. It will be the hard way then.

—"Cass don't move until he answers, are you sure we can trust him?" — I whispered to my sister, that guy gives me a bad feeling.

—"I think so, he was nicer with me and he looked like he really wanted to help" — if he was able to convince my sister...

—"Are you coming or not?" — He shouted from a few meters ahead.

I didn't see very well in the dark and it wasn't until I touched the bark of a tree that I remembered Cato was wounded.

—"You know, you need to heal that wound" — the blood felt hot between my fingers, viscous and sticky.

—"I'm fine, it's nothing" — I shook my head, it wouldn't be easy to deal with a stubborn.

—"You won't be saying the same when you've passed out, is there a lake or something around here?"— My hands began to burn, tickles roamed every place where the knives had met my skin.

—"I told you I'm fine, you better shut up and walk If we keep this pace we'll arrive at dawn" — Besides all he has a temper, you found really good help Cassidy.

—"You never told me where we're going, is it too far? Cassidy can't walk too much or she'll start feeling bad, it has been a long night. "— I stroked her cheek with my free hand and received a weak smile in return.

Suddenly I heard leaves break and Cass left me giving a muffled cry. My head hit something hard and I couldn't breathe, I had something on me something heavy that wouldn't let me move.

I opened my eyes and found myself with the furious gaze of blond boy that had me dam against the hard ground.

—"Shut up! Would you little princess? You are annoying me with all these questions, I am saving you and your sister's ass and if you don't want me to leave you abandoned here, you'll better obey me and don't ever open your mouth again, ok? "— My eyes became two small slits that looked coldly at his own. I said nothing, there was nothing to say.

He was slowly standing up, making me relax and with his index finger glued to his lips he turned around and continued walking.

—"Are we there, yet? How long would it take to get there?" — My sister was about to fall, we hadn't eaten all day and it seemed like the idiot of Cato was making us walk to nowhere.

—"I don't know Cass, but if you're tired you can climb on my back I will take you from here"— she climbed a trunk and put her arms around my neck, she is as light as a feather and everything is fault of the attempt of father we have, even with what I steel is not enough to eat three times a day.

Her breath hit the back of my neck and gave me strength to keep fighting. She is the person that I care the most for in the whole world and I will not let her live miserably another minute.

The trees were growing further apart; the moon was clearly visible and that made us easier to follow him.

—"We're almost there and when we do want you to take this"— he tore some pieces of his shirt and gave it to us— "and cover your eyes, no peeking, and you'll be wearing them 'till I tell you to take it off. If I see you're watching I'll take you to the peacekeepers"— I nodded and tried to get closer to him to see where we were going.

Shortly after we began to climb, the trees that were around us disappeared and left us with only a sky full of stars and a glowing hill. Then I saw it, the largest and darkest building I've ever seen.

Cato started running, at this point the small lump on my back should be asleep and if I started running I'd probably stumble and she would fall off my back.

— "Cato, wait!" —

—"What do you want? I told you not to talk "— He turned annoying, not even wanting to see me in the eyes.

— "Take Cassidy"—I began to put her down as quietly as I could to not wake her up.

—"What?!" — He grimaced and looked at me as if I was crazy.

—"You heard me, if I keep doing it she'll end up on the floor ... Please" — He thought for a long time and finally went, lifted her from the ground and took her all the way to the back door of the building that watching it closely looked even more bleak and definitely huge.

—"So this is your house, nice decoration..." — I muttered to myself as he opened the heavy door.

—"Well, put it on and take my hand, you can remove the cloth when we're safe "— I tied the piece of fabric around my eyes and knotted it at the back of my head I then raised my hand and instantly felt his squeeze and pull me to wherever we go.

When we're safe ... what did he mean by saying that? He was supposed to take us to a safe place right? I thought this was the safe place.

Our footsteps began to echo, we must be in some sort of place with a high ceiling, very large, or unused.

Cato opened the door and we drove to a smaller and more illuminated hallway, our footsteps where now a discreet whisper.

We turn right, left, left, or was it right? I stopped counting a few corners ago.

Cato triggered something that made a lot of noise and opened a door.

—"You can remove the cloth" —

We were standing in a white room, not too big but not small. Two beds are in the middle, separated by a table full of colorful bottles.

There is a closet on the left wall that takes up no more than half of it and next to it, a desk full of books and things I had never seen before.

He was laid my sister in one of the beds and walked to me. It isn't a bad place, at least is better than home.

My fingers started running free everywhere, the table, and the rare instruments that were in it, I did not stop until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

—"What do you think?" — Cato said his voice no louder than a whisper.

—"Not bad" — my tone matched his and my fingers continued touring the painting that had President Snow's face and under it the words 'Obey your leader.'

—"I can't let you stay long, rest and tomorrow morning I'll take you out and explain the way to the nearest area. I think that's all I can do for you "— I didn't feel the pressure on my shoulder anymore, but I heard a sound from the middle of the room, he was sitting on the bed. It is the perfect time to say what has been in my mind the whole night.

—"Cato, can I ask you something?" — I turned to look him in the eyes.

—"I guess ... well yes, I think you can" — he shrugged while I was trying to find the right words.

—"Why did you help us? I mean you could have left us there, you could have said no to my sister and follow your way didn't you? "— He looked confused, as if that was the last question he expected to come out of my mouth.

—"Well, I did it because it seemed the right thing, what I should do" — I half smiled and sat down beside him.

—"Thank you, for saving us" — I thought he was going to smile, his face lit up for a second but then returned to be as serious as before.

—"Sure, whatever. You can use the bed I'll sleep on the floor "— He took a few blankets out of the closet and improvised a bed in the floor.

—"No, I'll sleep there this is your house and I'll be gone in the morning I don't want to cause too much trouble" — he turned suddenly, almost laughing.

—"Don't be silly and sleep, you need to rest if you want to keep running away from justice" — I smiled and circled down to Cassidy's bed I kissed her on the forehead and tucked her determined to give her a better life, far away from my father.

I jumped to my bed, I removed the covers and put my head on the pillow this was the most comfortable place I had slept in.

—"Goodnight Cato" — I heard footsteps, the light switch go off and then I fell asleep peaceful because by now Cassidy I are safe.

I felt my eyelids lift, it took me a few seconds to adjust my eyes to the darkness of the room the only source of light being the small hole that separated the door of the ground.

Someone was outside, I heard noises and a shadow was reflected on the ground.

What if they knew we were here? Maybe they were Peacekeepers trying to be sure that we were here, my feet automatically pushed the sheets and left the bed. A shiver ran through my body as I started walking towards the door almost tripping over Cato, I had completely forgotten he was there. I jumped as high as I could and landed gently on my feet.

The blond boy rolled into his blanket and returned to sleep loudly, I didn't see anyone out but I had to make sure they weren't watching us.

I went out into the hallway, it looked so different from what I had imagined, instead of being all bright white the walls wore a dark blue, the floor was black and in each side were pictures of past winners of the games with a plate underneath that read their name and the year they won beautifully written in gold.

It seemed endless, every once in a while there was a gate that could easily blend with the walls, if it weren't for the large white number in the header they would be unnoticed.

At the end, the hallways was divided into three more, each one had two large glass doors that revealed what was in that room.

The room that was right in front of me seemed to match the one I just left. To my right was a hall that apparently nobody used, even the door was covered with dust. The left one was the complete opposite, there wasn't even a layer of dust, so I decided to explore it.

The large doors made a lot of noise when I opened them.

The room seemed huge, its walls reached the roof through which we could see the stars in the sky that lit the room giving it a special glow.

Thousands of pieces of metal were flashing under the faint glow, even in the far corner of the room there were constant flashes of something I could not make out.

Something caught my eye, taking me out of my thoughts, a shadow had crossed the place of side-to-side forcing me to look for a place where to hide.

When I was hidden I could see everything clearer, now I knew what the things that sparkled were, weapons.

There were all kinds: swords, bows, knives, spears, machetes, axes all with the seal of the district two in the handle.

The shadow became present again this time just for a second, and closer it was apparently aware of my presence.

When I tried to move to another place a hundred objects fell and broke an echo all over the place, great now it knew my exact location.

I squatted, took one of the smaller knives and waited for the first blow to come.

It came too soon, I stopped breathing for a few seconds and my feet were no longer brushing the cold hard ground that was all I was trapped and I couldn't do anything about it.

I couldn't come up with a credible excuse for being here this late and even if I could, no one would believe me.

My arms tried to get rid of his grip but it was useless, the guy who is probably fifteen has tousled brown hair and incredibly frightening gaze wouldn't let me go.

—"Who sent you? I bet that were the ones from the nasty Neart Academy "— I hadn't the least idea what he was talking about, but he seemed so sure of it.

—"I ... don't ..." — the arm that crushed my throat didn't let me speak, but it didn't seem to care something in his eyes told me that even if I could talk he would blame me of 'spying' this place, whatever it is.

—"Pathetic, now they send girls to do the dirty work" — He pushed me and I fell to my knees gasping for breath.

—"I do not know ... what you think, but I ... nobody sent me" — I said massaging my neck where his fingers will surely be marked.

He walked away and for a moment I thought that he would leave there, that I could escape, and that he wouldn't say anything. I was a fool to think it, next thing I know he was kicking me so hard in the stomach that it forced me to curl into a ball.

—"I hate liars" — he repeated endlessly and to make sure I got the message sent me flying to the glass door taking me by the hair and making thousands of pieces came out fired when they met my body.

My back was the first thing that hit the floor, which now seemed a thousand times harder I heard as something broke in half and waited, waited for him to return and hit me as hard as he had done before.

Even though my brain ordered my body to move it didn't, a wave of pain began in my cheek and I knew that his hand had made contact with it.

—"I'll take you to the principal, he'll promote me and everyone'll envy me. The first fifteen year old to catch a spy, when they see what I've done with you, they will send me to the games I want and I'll be rich all my life "— his voice betray him, it was too eager my hand found the small knife I had taken before in an attempt to defend but I didn't had time, someone interrupted me.

—"Not if I impede it Sean" — firm steps approached us, I couldn't see who was the only thing I distinguished were the black leather boots getting closer.

—You, stop me? You'd better get back to your room Cato, I don't want to hurt you as I did with her "— my eyes widened, he couldn't do anything against the brown haired beast who was at least one meter higher than him and had a lot of brute force.

—"Come on Sean, don't tell me you're afraid to face an eight year old" — Cato released a fake laugh and Sean walked up to my range of vision, fists so tight it looked like he's skin was going to break.

The two ran to the other, the first to fall was Cato how did he dared to challenge the guy who has brute force engraved on the front? I just hope he hasn't done it to get me out of this.

They gave a good show, the two fell giving punches to the air and sometimes actually hitting the other. The last time Cato fell, he did it near me and gave me a wink, I don't understand that blond. I was tired of watching and not being able to help, but I could not move every muscle in my body was screaming in pain.

Finally my eyelids gave up and I could no longer see or feel anything.

I do not know how much time passed but someone lifted me off the ground, my head in his arms and legs.

The sound of the door slamming woke me up and I could see Cato's room and himself with a bloody lip and desperate expression.

—"What was going through your head when you escaped Clove? You know what they could do if they discovered that I've been hiding you here? I should never trust you! I should know that you would throw it all away that would only bring problems "— He was walking back and forth throwing everything that stood in his way.

Cassidy woke up but that didn't stop him, he kept screaming as if we weren't there.

—"I... I just ... I heard noises and" — I tried to explain it, but he kept screaming.

—"Oh yeah, I'm sorry that you had to go to find out even when I told you not to, because you don't have enough brain to think of the consequences" — He was getting red, and his words hurt me worse than any knife.

—"After all that's what brought you here, your stupidity" — He did a great emphasis on the last word at the same time that he pushed me back nailing his finger on my shoulder. Tears began to fall down my face he didn't knew what I had done, what I had went through how much I had suffered in the hell we lived.

—"Yes, my stupidity and what about yours, Cato? I ran away from home because my father beat me, treated Cass as his slave, used us, but what about you, what's your excuse for being such a jerk like him? You're just a self-centered guy who thinks everything can be solved with a fight, you're just like him! "— Cato was shocked, I didn't know if it was for my answer or because I was hysterically crying.

—"I helped you" — he whispered, his tone thoughtful.

—"Yes, and look what you did to my sister, she is terrified, trembling from head to toe. If I Had known that you would act this way, I wouldn't have accepted your help "— I walked to Cassidy and comforted her, I told her to put on her boots and wait for me at the door.

—"No, don't go, they will be checking the hallways they would… they turn you in..." — I interrupted him.

—"You should have thought about that a little earlier, don't you think?" — I finished buckling my laces and hit him when I passed beside him, to my surprise he held me and didn't let me pass.

—"You and Cassidy are going to stay here, I won't let anything happen to you and no, that's not a question Clove" — he took me by the elbows and I sat on the bed, he did the same with my sister locked the door and turned off the light, leaving me thinking in the darkness.

—"Goodnight Cassidy, goodnight Clove" — I closed my eyes, after all he promised he will help us and after that we won't have to see him again.


End file.
